


Sweet Dreams

by kinkos



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Sleeping Together, for now anyways, mmm its only kinda cuddly tho??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkos/pseuds/kinkos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katya wakes up from her first darkspawn dream and ends up sleeping with Alistair. Fluff-ish things ensue.</p>
<p>(based off that one archdemon dream scene, but like...80x fluffier???)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> #teambrosca 4ever ok...dwarf wardens and squishy alistair need more love. also im running on like 40 minutes of sleep pls send life alert

_The dragon roars out; it shows its glorious yet terrifying wings to the hordes of darkspawn below. The fire that burns from its mouth glows a sickening orange, then comes a vibrant deep blue. It’s engraved in her mind now- the way the archdemon screeches its battlecry to its relentless armies. She could almost feel the searing heat of the inferno in the air, feel herself succumb to the beast’s shrill demands. She almost feels her blood boiling, wanting to obey those orders. She’s almost one of them. Almost. Almost, almost, almostalmostalmost-_

  
Katya bolts awake, the nightmare still fresh in her mind. Cold sweat glosses her tanned skin. For a moment she sees the exact blood red that taints her dreams. She pinches the bridge of her nose, trying to blink away the visions she’s seen, and the feeling of _almost_.  
  


“Bad dreams, huh?" A voice rings in the dwarf Warden's ears, and it snaps her back to reality. She looks at the source of the voice: Alistair- sitting across the still-alight campfire with faint dark circles under his eyes.

  
She takes a deep breath. _‘It's just a dream,’_ she says to herself, but her own comforting words don't stop her from clutching her blanket a little tighter. "...Must’ve been something I ate."

  
“Drank, more like. As in the tainted blood, remember?” He runs a hand through his golden brown hair with a slight sigh, “You see, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. That’s what your dream was. Hearing them.

“The archdemon, it...’talks’ to the horde, and we feel it just as they do. That’s why we know this is really a Blight.”  


She takes in the intensity of all this information in silence as she holds her face in her hands. Katya breathes again, glad that the blood tint in her vision is long gone. She peeks up at the man across from her, waiting for more side effects that come with being a Grey Warden.  _‘In a few months you’ll wake up with terrible, searing pains in your bowels.’_ She can clearly see Alistair saying those exact words, and can’t help but feel a bit terrified when he’s still silent.

  
"It is a lot to take in. When I heard you thrashing around, I thought I should tell you. It was scary at first for me, too.” He finally breaks the silence, and Katya’s relieved to not hear that her bowels are in danger. But she realizes he must see the obvious discomfort still etched on her face.  


“You could....uh, sleep with me if it makes you feel any better?" He suggests, suddenly unsure of what he's doing, and Katya swears there’s just a tad bit of red spread along his cheeks.

  
"Oh?" She raises an eyebrow, desperately trying to distract herself from her damaged mental state.

  
It takes the other Warden to realize his choice of words, but when he does, Katya becomes absolutely sure he's blushing.   
  


"Sweet Andraste, not like _that_! I’m trying to help here, c-could you just..." He gestures to the empty space next to him with a strained noise in his throat, eliciting a hearty laugh from the dwarf- an improvement from her earlier anguish.  
  


"Alright, alright." She says, heading over to Alistair's direction.   
  


It takes her a few moments for her to settle in, the blankets feeling warmer with someone else under them. It's something she's grateful for; Ferelden weather isn't always so forgiving with its occasional blistering-cold winds. She's also grateful for the way Alistair awkwardly throws an arm around her- enveloping her in more warmth and comfort and other things she never knew she needed until this moment, even though the one giving it all to her seems so hesitant. She notices how he clings just a tad bit tighter when she shifts the blankets around, as if he's scared something will happen if he lets go.  
  
"...Y'know, if you wanted a teddy bear, you could've just asked for Diz. He's just as cuddly."  
  
  
She glances to the mabari sleeping soundly on her side of camp, now feeling just a bit guilty that she's not there to keep her furry friend company.  
  


"After I threw his poor stick into the campfire on accident? He'd try to bite my arm off in my sleep." Alistair mutters.  
  


"Wait, so you _are_ using me as a teddy bear?"   
  


There’s silence at first. Then a string of stuttered "Well," and "You know what-" comes out his mouth, but he ultimately fails to find a good comeback.   
  


"Okay, maybe I am." Alistair finally confesses, looking away in attempt to hide the heat rising in his face- it doesn't help that it also gets warmer under the sheets, "But....you could use one too, wouldn’t you agree? Especially after..."   
  


She tenses up, and the both of them know he doesn't need to finish that sentence. Katya’s glad that he decides against finishing it, she definitely doesn’t need a reminder.  
  


"Yeah, I guess I could. You are pretty squishy. S'comforting." Katya turns the conversation into a lighthearted one, relaxing under his grasp. She even dares to let her own arm wrap around his waist.  
  


"Excuse me?"  
  


"...What?" _‘Oh, shit. Is it the arm? Too soon-’_ She thinks in a quick panic.

  
"Did you just call me, a Grey Warden that swings a very large sword and shield around all day, _squishy?"_  


A wave of relief washes over her, and she snorts at the man before her. She would burst into an uproar of laughter if it weren’t for her other sleeping companions.

  
"Aw, don't be so offended. Nothin' wrong with a little chub. And besides, it's kinda cute." She teases, squeezing the side of his stomach playfully. It evokes a slight jerk of his body and a quiet yelp, much to Katya’s satisfaction.

  
"Cute?" His voice cracks as it heightens in pitch, not adding any help to his situation.  
  


"Mmhm." Katya says, feeling her eyelids finally grow heavy with less fear of the lingering darkspawn in her mind, “Soddin’ adorable.”

  
"Maker, you are unbelievable. I am never doing this again." Alistair lets go of her to run a hand through his hair, voice sounding just as sleepy and worn out.

  
He brings the same hand to Katya’s short platinum-colored locks. Right before her mind drifts elsewhere, she thinks about how he combs his fingers through her hair gently and how he hasn’t stopped her from rubbing light circles on his side. No one’s ever touched her so delicately, and she sure wasn’t expecting Alistair of all people to do so. Somehow, she feels like his previous words aren't as true as he intends.  


"Sweet dreams to you too."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it started to get a bit ooc?? the lack of brosca/alistair fics is ridicULOUS SO I KINDA RUSHED TO POST THIs...but feedback is still welcome!! i can always use an excuse 2 write better fluff :^)


End file.
